For many years, industry has been concerned with designing temperature conditioned (e.g., heated, ventilated and/or cooled) seat and steering wheel assemblies for transportation vehicles or other articles of manufacture. Some of these assemblies employ one or more temperature sensors adjacent to heaters of these assemblies for assisting in controlling the heat output of those heaters. Use of such sensors can be quite expensive due to costs of the sensors, costs for protecting the sensors, costs for wire or other connections to the sensors and costs of assembly required for the sensors. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide a temperature conditioned seat assembly that includes a sensor for assisting in controlling heat output of a heater and/or air output, heat removal or both of a ventilator or cooler while maintaining a relatively low cost for adding the sensor to the overall assembly.